nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Den Norsken Sangen 09
, |presenters = Silya Nymoen Kare Magnus |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Someone's Watching Me" by Qleo |prev = 08 |next = 10 }}Den Norsken Sangen 09 was the ninth edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 12. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Qleo won the selection with the song "Someone's Watching Me" being first in both first and second round. Information This time, NRK confirmed automatically the participation in North Vision Song Contest 12 with the announcement of the submissions opening for DNS 09. 234 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. The same format since the sixth edition remained but rumours said that a change is likely for the tenth edition. It was the third time since the seventh edition that there was no foreign act participating. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. In the Gold Final, norwegian televoting decided the winner. Venue Oslo Spektrum is an indoor multi-purpose arena in east central Oslo, Norway. It opened in December 1990. It is currently owned and operated by Norges Varemesse (Norway Trade Fairs), who also own and operate the Norges Varemesse conference center in Lillestrøm which is Norway's largest conference center. Oslo Spektrum is primarily known for hosting major events such as the Nobel Peace Prize Concert, Eurovision Song Contest, and concerts by artists of national and international fame, such as Whitney Houston, Diana Ross, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Chris Brown. Songs presentation NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 8th December 2014; the first act would be revealed on 8th December 2014 and the last on 17th December 2014. After representing Norway in North Vision Song Contest 6 featuring Julie Bergan and losing the first place by placing second in the fifth edition of DNS against Julie again, the duo Cir.Cuz returned to the selection for a third participation along with Emila. Robin og Bugge participated for a second time in a row, too. Controversies There were complains when the television personality, model and former stripper Lene Alexandra (in 2005, she and another woman claimed that they had sex with Robbie Williams, which she later has admitted was a lie) was announced to participate with the controversial song "My Boobs Are OK" from the public stating that she isn't able to represent the country in an international level. Final The running order draw was announced on 19th December 2014. The final started, one day later, on 20th December with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 25th December 2014. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. The full results were announced after the end of the selection, on 30th December 2014. Performances Apart from the contestants' performances, Elouiz, performed the norwegian entry for the North Vision Song Contest 11 in the opening of the show. Former Northvision participants, Alexandra Joner and Carina Dahl performed their new songs "Tap Dance" and "Be My Lover" respectively. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Jesper Jenset * Northern Norway: Charlotte Qvale feat. Thomas Eriksen * Central Norway: Ingvar Olsen * Southern Norway: Muri * Western Norway: Lene Alexandra Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. The Rest of the World-jury was removed and every NBU Associate Broadcaster could vote separately. Voters 12 points Voting grid Voting grid can be found here. See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 12 External links *Final Recap *Gold Final Recap *Result Video *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Gold Final Thread *Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen